monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ALAKTORN
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MonsterGirlQuest Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Juni221 (Talk) 20:04, February 29, 2012 I was told you know japanese. Any chance you can translate any of the hundreds of Custom Scenerios the japanese fans made?Juni221 23:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) It’s not that I know Japanese, I’m studying it. I’m still at a beginner level. ALAKTORN 01:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You'll note that under the current system it's impossible to directly look up an artist. Cruxador 03:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) So why the fuck is your name in allcaps? ~SlurredStaccato You can search for it, sure, but it doesn't come up like a normal page does. You'll note that now if you punch in an artist's name, the artist comes up. There's also the separate bonus that we can list monsters which don't have pages yet. Cruxador 03:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) No hard feelings. I was testing out the ban command since it was there and tried to reinvite you back after. D; "Mummy Girl - Summary: I think the artist is Setouchi, but I’m not certain" Correct though. Also, see this pastebin in case of doubt: http://pastebin.com/wis3NG2R Alipheese 20:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll keep it in mind. Thanks! Alipheese 15:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten it from a /vg/-thread saying Rapunzel was designed to defeat Alice because of the following reasons: *Promestein said: "I brought my masterpieces to assault the castle to defeat the Four Heavenly Knights and the Monster Lord." *Game shows Arc-En-Ciel (shown first) is designed to defeat Granberia. *Game shows Hainuwele (shown second) is designed to defeat Alma Elma. *Game implies Tsukuyomi (shown fourth) is designed to defeat Tamomo as she said "It's a full moon tonight...". *As Amphisbaena is shown third, so it's just logical to think the ones designed to defeat the four heavenly knights are shown first four. *Rapunzel is shown last, and as Promestein said "to defeat the Four Heavenly Knights and the Monster Lord", it is implied Rapunzel is designed to defeat the Monster Lord. *Also, Rapunzel her name comes from a fairy tale, just like Alice. So it kinda said it was implied in the game. Alipheese 17:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I saved copies of all the pages TV Tropes had on this game before their site policy changed and they hosed it. Would it be possible to reupload them here? They will need some reediting for proper display, but if it is acceptable, where and how should they be posted? Rms12 20:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Rms12 I saved all the pages on Monster Girl Quest from TV Tropes (which uses a variant of Mediawiki code), and I wanted to re upload them here because their site policy changed and they don't have an article on the page anymore. There are no pictures, but the original HTML source code and all the original text is still intact, so would it be possible to reupload them (edited for readability) here for, at the very least, archival purposes? Note: There is an article on it on the latest version of Encyclopedia Dramatica, and a link to zip archive where you can download the saved copies of the HTML source of the original pages included in the article, which I can provide if nessecary. The zip archive also contains saved copies of a lot of other pages I saved, just in case you're interested. Rms12 21:36, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Rms12 I don't have a link. I just copied some text that was on the first page about not posting pornographic images, sorry for any misunderstanding.Eol123 17:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll keep it in mind. Also, about Golem Girl ("we’ve been listing all kinds of attacks in the InfoBox, so I think these can stay; unless someone has a good reason not to list them…"): I had the false impression that only requestable skills should be listed in the InfoBox. Alipheese 02:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sentora -> Safina Region (westernmost Region), consisting out of: *Safaru Ruins (not Safina Ruins) *Sabasa Castle *Sabasa Desert *Pyramid *Withc Hunt Village *Safina Outskirts Sabasa is probably the name of the town and not the region. Alipheese 18:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I was wrong about Sabasa Desert as it seems that Safina is a desert-like region (Luka crosses a desert three times, first going to Sabasa Castle, then heading to the Pyramid and then Safaru Ruins). Also, forget about Safina Outskirts. I messed that up somehow... Alipheese 19:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) According to that dialogue it seems that the town is called “Sabasa Castle”. However, once you’re back in the town and you can talk to people, it says “Sabasa Castle” when you want to go back to the actual castle where the King is... However, after leaving San Ilia, the dialogue starts with “Gnome is to the west, in the deserts in the Safina Region. ...Safina is the closest to here.” and then “Shall we go to Sabasa Castle to the west first?”. Following: “The Sentora continent is divided into four general areas. To the west is an area called Safina that has a lot of deserts. In the center of the largest desert is a giant city called Sabasa Castle. If we're going to the Safina region, that would be the best place to start at.” After the dialogue, you see the world map and can click on “Safina Region” to go there. So it seems that “Safina Region” is actually the name of the region and “Sabasa Castle” the name of the town. Could it be that the town is actually called “Sabasa” instead of “Sabasa Castle”, being it a mistake from the translator? Alipheese 19:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, looking at the settlement, this could probably be a settlement inside the castle walls like in the Middle Ages. That way it makes sense to have the town called “Sabasa Castle” and the castle having the same name as the town. Alipheese 20:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help with my "story-order link idea"-thingie :P If you need help editing all the pages, just ask. I have enough time for that. FurRiffic 21:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I already understood that, I just said it for when / if the change is passed, so you don't HAVE to do all the pages by yourself. FurRiffic 21:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) 1. Don't curse, it doens't look very professional as a moderator 2. I will, although I had hoped the editor would do it for me :P 3. Well done with the story linking. FurRiffic 10:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) the Google translated pages bring up "Like Silk", but I've seen in the genrals that it is actually Silk-sama. I don't know which it should be, so I left it as Like Silk. Juni221 15:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Copied from the Arc-En-Ciel page. try this and press the listen button: en|archangel%0Aarc-en-ciel if you listen good it is almost the same. Also you can see an archangel as a close guardian of God (which in this world is Ilias) and since the Arc-En-Ciel protects Ilias, the Arc-En-Ciel is a archangel. Yes I know that, the go there because I copy the links, and I sometimes forget / don't care to remove them. Both versions go to exactly the same page. FurRiffic 21:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. For now, I going to browse around this wiki to see ome interests I can fit in. If I ever do have any problems, I send you a message.DJexe 04:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC)